A Summer Evening
by ZoeWarren
Summary: This is one of my favourites of the stories I've written. A little glimpse of where Inara comes from. Pre-series, no spoilers. In the same 'verse as all the others.


The sun angled more steeply in the sky, casting an early twilight in the narrow streets. It was still hot, but bearable without the direct glare. And, like roaches, the children streamed back out into the streets to resume their play. It would be hours still, well after true dark, before their parents would arrive home, trundling in buses up the steep streets from serving in the wealthy homes below. And in the meantime the children amused themselves, running wild, chasing and being chased in a complex pattern known only to themselves.

Elodi drifted out onto the temple stoop to watch them – anything to alleviate the tedium. She'd been waiting in the temple most of the day while her driver tried to have their vehicle repaired. If she'd known it was going to take this long, she would have called the House and asked for another to come and pick her up. Had she been on her way to an appointment rather than on the way home she would have insisted upon it.

But patience was a virtue. She had passed the scorching hot midday hours in soothing meditation, while even the children retreated back into the shadows of the tenements they called home, panting like puppies.

Meditation was no longer an option, however. The children's shouts filled the air, echoing between the buildings. There were dozens of them, all equally ragged. Street rats, the lot of them. But the flow of their movements, as they ran through the streets or gathered in clusters to confer, was soothing in itself. A part of Elodi wished she were still young enough to join them.

She scanned the faces, using her skills, trying to judge personalities, allegiances. Which group would she join, if she could? She skipped over the children lingering on the fringes. Where was the fun if she couldn't be in the thick of it? She also quickly dismissed the children whose victories were mean-spirited. She picked through the remaining candidates, dismissing one after another, until her eyes settled on one dark-haired, brown-skinned little girl.

She was just as scruffy as the others. Clothing a little too small, faded and worn and covered in the dust of the streets, hair escaping raggedly from two long braids, scabs on knees and elbows from where the play had turned rough, streaks on her face where the dust had clotted in her sweat. But there was a glow in her eyes, an animation in her face that was unique.

She wasn't the leader in the game, but she _believed_ it harder than any of the others. Elodi wanted to play with _her_.

Elodi laughed at herself for her own little fantasy, but then stopped and looked again. Considering, this time. It was an unlikely setting, but potential ought never to be ignored. It might just be worth having the girl tested.

The driver interrupted her musings, pulling to a stop in front of the temple and getting out to open the door for her. She picked up her skirts to keep them out of the dust as she skimmed down the steps to meet him, but paused before getting into the vehicle.

"Could you find your way back here, if necessary?"

If he was surprised by her question, he didn't show it. "Yes, ma'am."

On impulse, she turned away from the car and made her way up the street. After a few paces she crossed some invisible line bringing her into the world of the game. The running and shouting around her slowed and then stopped. She crossed through the staring children, all the way over to the little girl she had picked out of the crowd.

The girl didn't flinch or back away at her approach, though Elodi saw her take the hand of the younger girl standing next to her – a sister, by their similarity of features. Forgetting her skirts, Elodi crouched down to bring herself closer to their eye level.

"Hello, _meimei_. My name is Elodi. What's yours?"

"Inara." She nudged her sister. "This is Zia."

"Hello, Inara. Hello, Zia. If I come back to visit someday soon, will you teach me your game?"

Inara seemed to consider this for a moment, then nodded slowly. Zia simply stared, eyes wide.

"Good. I'd like that."

Elodi smiled at them and stood, turning to cross back to the car. She could feel the children watching her the whole way.

She slipped inside and settled herself on the padded seat, grateful for the cooled air. The driver took his own place and they pulled away from the temple, heading out of the narrow street and back to the main thoroughfare.

It was early evening, and the lights were starting to come on in the great city, spreading like a sea at the feet of this ragged suburb in the foothills. Elodi took a moment to appreciate the view before letting her head rest against the seat back.

It was time to go home.


End file.
